Arrow Fire
by Cassandra Lynn2
Summary: An "alternate" Arrow's Trilogy story, from Dirk and Kris' POV. my first fanfic! Please read!
1. Chapter One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Valdemar, or any of these characters. They belong to Mercedes Lackey. She created this wonderful world, I'm just playing in it :o) 

******************************************************************

Herald Dirk was restless. He assumed Elcarth knew that, and was also willing to bet that's why he was running courier today instead of the regular Herald.

Classes for the new trainees had been put on hold until Rolan arrived with the new Queen's Own. For those fortunate newly Chosen, this was ideal, because it gave them a chance to get to know the ropes before diving into classes that might be overwhelming at first. 

For the first year instructors, however, this meant a kind of restless boredom that could only be experienced by those trained for action, not soft Palace life. It had been nice catching up on some much-needed rest, but after that, things tended to get rather dull. Worrisome as well, after all of the excitement following Talimir's death…

Dirk glanced down the road. Was that a rider? He shaded his eyes with his hand, but it didn't help much. _:Ahrodie, is that one of ours?:_

_:Let me check.: _Ahrodie's attention momentarily went elsewhere. _:It's Rolan!:_

"Well, how about that!" 

_:Rolan says his Chosen is extremely shy and confused right now—she has no idea what's happening to her.:_

"In other words, be nice." Dirk chuckled a little.  "Poor thing. How is it that she doesn't know about Companion's Choice? Is she an outlander?"

_:Might as well be. She's Holderkin.:_

The girl was approaching fast. She was just a whisper of a thing; thin and pale with nerves. Her hair was wildly curly, cut short in effort to tame it. The sun caught bits of red mixed in it. Her eyes were hazel and wide with fear.

"By the hand of the Lady! Rolan, as sure as I stand here!" He watched closely for the girl's reaction. "By all the gods, you've finally Chosen!"

The tiny girl seemed overwhelmed and intimidated. "Th…they told me to take him back to the Collegium, m'lord." She couldn't look him in the face, and her voice was barely audible. "I didn't know what else to do, and they all seemed so sure.."

"Woah! You're doing the right thing, exactly right." He said, ending her embarrassed stream of explination. "You mean you don't know? No, of course you don't, or you wouldn't be acting like I'd caught you with your hand in my beltpouch."

The girl looked up, startled, then immediately dropped her gaze again. 

Dirk tried to keep from laughing. "It's quite alright. You're doing exactly as you should. Keep straight on the road you're on, and you'll be at the capitol before dinner; anyone there can direct you to the Collegium. Hellfire, Rolan knows the way better than anyone else—you won't get lost. I wish I could tell you what's going on, but it's against the rules. You have to be told the whole of it at the Collegium—otherwise, you'd be getting all kinds of stories about what all this means, and you'd be taking days to get straightened out afterwards."

"But…"

"No buts! You'll find out everything you need to know at the Collegium! Off with you!"

The girl looked like she wanted to say a lot more, but Dirk cut her off by smacking Rolan square in the rump, and send him on his merry way before he ended up spilling the beans.

And there she went—the new, untrained Queen's Own.

_:She's very young:_

_:Rolan Chose her, Ahrodie. She is young, but I suppose Rolan knows what he's doing.:_

Dirk hurried to finish running his message and took a shortcut back to the Collegium. 

Kris was waiting for him when he cantered through the gates. "Hey! You're back! Right on time—Rolan has returned, not more than a few moments ago!"

"Yes, I met the new Chosen out on the road. Poor child is so confused she's spinning in circles. Doesn't know about Companion's Choice."

"You're kidding!"

"Not at all. It's a little worrisome, her being so young and all. And Talamir…"

Kris sighed. "As the Shin'a'in say, 'May you live in interesting times!'"


	2. Chapter Two

"She doesn't seem nearly as clumsy when the Blues aren't around." Kris commented, obviously stating what he thought of the new trainee's recent acquirement of feet that wouldn't stay put beneath her. Kris and Dirk were in Weaponmaster Alberich's quarters, which were connected to the salle.  When they had become partners, they came to Alberich for extra lessoning. Now that those lessons were no longer necessary, they continued visiting him for supper when they all had the time to spare.

"Agree, I do. A master fighter, she will never be, but clumsy, she certainly is _not_." Alberich sipped his hot black tea—a Karsite taste with which Kris and Dirk never got accustomed. "My eyes on the Blues I have had. I can see nothing."

"You believe it's something more sinister?" Dirk asked.

"The Queen's Own she is, and untrained. Get her while she is young, and a person of authority, she will not grow to be."

"It's sad that she is in such a position. I'm not entirely certain she understands what a weighty responsibility she has. She's only a child." Kris lamented. 

"Ah, but a child, she is not. A child, she never really was." In the presence of friends who he knew would not pass judgment on him, Alberich had slipped into Karsite syntax. The Valdemaran words and vocabulary had come easily to him, with his Companion's help, but he had been brought to Valdemar too old to fully grasp in what order the words should go. Around those he didn't know well, he made great effort to speak clear Valdemaran. After all, in the heart of Karsite's oldest enemy, not all would be as welcoming as his fellow Heralds.  

"Alberich is right, Kris. She's border-bred, just as I was. Children on the boarder are only small adults. They don't get to be childlike for very long."

Alberich nodded. "Spirit the girl has. A good Queen's Own, she will be."

Dirk nodded, but Kris could only sigh uneasily. He had a bad feeling in his gut about the fate of this woman-child. What Alberich said was true. She wasn't a child, and hadn't shown any hint of childlike behavior the last few months she had been here—but did that mean she was strong enough to deal with the pressures of rank? "I believe you. She'll be great, if she makes it through training."

"If she survives, you mean?" Alberich corrected. Leave it to Alberich to be able to see right through any niceties and get right to the point. 

Kris flushed. It was in the minds of every Herald. What happened to Talamir was no accident, and very few pretended not to know anymore. 

"Talia _must survive. Depends on it, Valdemar does."_

###

Her hair was lovely and golden. Her eyes were almost as blue as Ahrodie's. 

Her name was Naril.

Dirk watched her dancing and laughing with the other nobles from the save vantage of a chair against the wall. He didn't care much for the court, but alas, that's where Naril was. 

"Honestly, if you're going to spy on her, and drag me along, you could at least go talk to her and get it over with."

"Sure, I'll just go over there, and flash a brilliant "Herald Hero" smile and charm her with my rugged good looks and silver tongue." Dirk snapped.

"Fine, I'm going to dance." Kris shook his head as he walked away.

Dirk turned his attention back to Naril. She was the daughter of one of the noblest families around Haven—no more than sixteen, he was sure, and as pure and angelic as they come. Her pale creamy skin was flushed prettily from dancing. Her eyes flickered over to Kris, and Dirk felt a stab of jealousy.

Kris, who could have any woman in Haven he chose. He had the most poetic good looks in the entire Circle. Still, even though he had women flinging themselves at him left and right, he politely refused them all. Honest Herald though he was, no one would believe he was chaste enough to be considered for sainthood! He preferred to mingle with the old biddies of the court, and make them feel young.

Dirk's breath suddenly caught in his lungs. Naril was walking across the room. Across the room to Kris.

_Kris, oh god.__ Why must you be so damned beautiful?_ Dirk watched Naril coyishly smile and laugh as she spoke. 

Dirk watched for as long as he could, but turned away quickly. It was bad enough he got all the girls—must he take the one his best friend had his eyes on?

He stood from his chair and made his way to the door, avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

"M'lord Herald Dirk?"

_Go away. You don't want to talk to my ugly face, when Kris is right over there._ Why would anyone even look his direction when Kris was anywhere in the vicinity?

Dirk turned to see who had tried to speak to him, and his heart literally stopped. 

"Naril…I'm sorry…"

"I see there is no need for introductions after all." She said, her eyes bright with suppressed laughter.

Dirk glanced across to Kris who was taken up by a group of middle-aged gossips. He was frowning slightly, and he could tell that Kris was only halfheartedly paying attention to the women. Had he sent Naril to him out of pity? How dare he!

"Your friend was a little upset that I asked him to introduce us." Naril touched his arm, and sent shivers crawling down his spine. She lowered her eyes bashfully. "I suppose because I was only talking to him so I could get to you. I hope he isn't a jealous man."

"He's just used to getting the girls." Dirk commented curtly. He didn't mean for it to come out as bitter as it had. "I mean, he has that face…"

Naril cut him off. "Are you retiring for the night? Or could you spare a mark or two and walk in the gardens with me?"

Dirk smiled. _Who gets  the girl this time, friend?_


	3. Chapter Three

"…and that's why it's easier to Fetch objects from places you've been many times, and know well." Dirk finished, concluding his private lesson with a young gifted trainee. 

"Unless, of course, you have a magnificent Farseeing partner to guide you." Kris finished, sneaking up behind Dirk. 

Dirk rolled his eyes and dismissed his student, who giggled, and ran off toward the stables. Dirk's classes were held outside. It was simply more convenient for him and his students, especially the young Griffon. Kris felt an unnatural chill down his spine whenever he thought about the trainee with the rare and frightening gift of Firestarting. Usually the more unusual gifts like his tended to crop up before times of desperation, when such a gift would mean life or death.

"So, my magnificent Farseeing brother, what brings you to my humble classroom?" Dirk said, gesturing to the area around the well.

"Nothing, really. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I didn't think you were still in class. I checked your room first."

"It's that Christa. She's absorbing everything I throw at her so fast. Her power for Fetching is enormous. It worries me a little. I bet she could fetch her own Companion from Hardorn when she reaches full potential!" Dirk said, shaking his head. Kris couldn't tell if he was telling the truth, or simply exaggerating…

"They're all like that, aren't they? It might be one of the reason's they're chosen—insatiable curiosity and eagerness to learn everything. I haven't had a trainee yet who hasn't been incredibly thirsty for knowledge."

Dirk and Kris were thoughtful for a moment as they reflected. Dirk broke the silence, "Care for a game of hinds and hounds and some good wine? I'll let you be hinds." Dirk grinned. 

Kris playfully punched Dirk in the shoulder, and they headed for Dirk's room my default. It was comfortably messy as always; dirty uniforms strewn all over the floor, music books lying open on his desk, and a pile of letters spread out on his bed.  "Is the family just as crazy as ever or what?"

"Always." Dirk laughed. "They're looking forward to our visit."

Kris had begun setting up the game board. "Well, tell them Midwinter is just around the corner."

"I seem to be out of wine—didn't we finish the last of my stash last week?" 

"I have some in my room. I'll run and get it real quick."

"Good. I'll send for some food. I don't feel like beating you on an empty stomach!"

***

Kris took a shortcut to his room—out through Dirk's garden door, through the yard, and through his own door nearly opposite Dirk's. It saved a lot of time going this way, instead of through the Palace corridors.

He was practically running—he didn't throw his cloak on, and it was _cold_ outside at this time of year! He was intent on getting to his room and back, when he heard a soft moan coming from somewhere in front of him. It was coming from off to one side, and he had no intention of intruding. In the summer, these gardens were used for walking, and um…exercise of another sort. In the winter, however, even in the mostly enclosed gazebos, it tended to be too cold for that.

He made it to his room, and found his wine tucked neatly away in a cupboard. On his way back, he tried going around the amorous couple, but he didn't hear anything anymore, so he just made his way to Dirk's room. 

Suddenly, someone ran out of a group of bushes, and ran right into Kris—it was Naril. "Oh!" she gasped, right as a young (probably a new recruit) guardsman appeared behind her.  They were both flushed, and the lacings on her bodice looked as if they had been hastily tied.

"Naril!" Kris couldn't believe this! "What are you _doing?"_

"I'm not doing anything." Naril said sweetly, her tone clearly saying, _I'm doing exactly what you think I'm doing._

Kris was furious! He stormed away from the seemingly innocent young temptress and burst through Dirk's door. "I caught Naril in the gardens with another man!"

Dirk's stunned expression would have been funny under other circumstances. "What?"

"Your sweet, _innocent_ Naril was in the garden, _entertaining_ one of the new recruits! I caught them red handed!" Kris was red with rage, but hoped Dirk would now see Naril's not-so-angelic ways.

Right then, Naril squeezed past Kris, and ran into Dirk's arms. She was disheveled and crying. "Oh, Dirk, love, I tried to get here before him. I'm afraid he's gotten the wrong idea! I was clumsy, and I stumbled on the garden path, and fell into a briar bush. The young guard happened to see it all, and came to see if I was alright. Don't be mad, dearheart." Naril said, before bursting into another round of tears.

"It's alright sweetling. I believe you. Why don't you go wash your face, and calm yourself down?" Dirk comforted her, leading her to the door. As soon as she was gone, he turned on Kris. "What has gotten into you? You scared her out of her wits, you blockhead!"

"Dirk, can't you see she's _lying to you? For god's sake man, if you won't believe the word of your best friend, you might well take into consideration that I'm also a __Herald! Why would I lie to you?" Kris tried to reason._

"Some _Herald_. Some greedy, self-centered, egotistic _Herald." Dirk was trying hard not to shout. "You just can't accept the fact that she wanted _me_ and not you! You can't take being the rejected one for once in your pretty little life. You're barely worth your whites, you…you…__feind!"_

"She's not what she seems, Dirk! I'm telling you now! Look at her for what she really is, man!"

"I want you to leave." Dirk's fists were balled at his sides, and his face was red. "I want you out of my room, right now."

Kris stared at his Dirk for half a second before he marched out off the room. He said nothing—the door slamming and echoing off the walls said enough.


	4. Chapter Four

*~AN~* Sorry this chapter took so long, but ya'll know how it is. You get lazy…anyway, behold, Chapter 4!

Kris holed himself up in the library—with so many gone for the midwinter break, there wasn't much going on in the Collegium, and he didn't care to spend it with the court. He'd been taking his meals with Alberich after a daily routine of light sparring. He could have gone home, of course, but it would have been pointless. The only ones in his household over the holidays were the servants. Kris knew that without anyone to wait on, they were able to have their own fun, and Kris had no intentions of going home and ruining their entertainment.

This was the first Midwinter since he had met Dirk that he didn't go home with him to spend the holiday with his enormous family. The empty Collegium halls were so quiet and lonely that the only thing he could do to keep himself sane through the long boring days was read. Dirk had left early in the morning without speaking to Kris, which was too bad. Kris wanted to apologize but only if Dirk came to him first. He had said some rotten things when Kris had only been trying to get him to see the truth, and Kris was hardly about to be the first to apologize for THAT.

So, with nothing to do over the holiday, he spent his long hours in the library. He had noticed the new Queen's Own, Talia, in the library as well, and he wondered if she too, had no place to go. He began seeing less and less of her though, so he thought maybe she found somewhere to go. 

_:Rumor__ has it, she's been keeping old Jadus company.: _Tantris informed him. Kris knew the retired Herald he spoke of—he had taught Kris to play the harp quite some time back, but his duties didn't let him get much practice, unless he happened to be on circuit. Now that Tantris mentioned it, he _had_ heard a few of the servants talking about him giving her music lessons. 

_:That's__ good. I haven't heard much from Jadus, and I was beginning to wonder if he had gone off on a pensioning out.: _It didn't happen often, but when Heralds did live to see a respectable old age, they had generally been so used to constant duty that it was hard to sit idle, and they were given some task out in the country where they could live out their life in relative peace.

_:You__ know as well as I do that Jadus wouldn't go for that, he's too smart, and wouldn't want to live the rest of his life in solitude anyway.:_ Tantris commented. 

Kris admitted he was right. He was glad that he had found some way to be useful again, even if it was just for a single young girl. For a Herald, the feeling of being needed was essential, and fed the addiction to duty Heralds were known for. 

He stretched his muscles, stiff from sitting in the library all day, and closed his book. It was a history, and quite engrossing, but it was growing dark, and his eyes were feeling a little tired. He looked over at the time candle, and noticed it had burned down considerably since he started reading. To prove his point, he let out a huge yawn. _:I'm__ for bed, featherfoot. I'll see you in the morning.:_

Kris walked to his room quietly. It was much later than he thought and he didn't want to wake anyone. Occasionally he would hear the murmur of voices behind a few of the doors—those who's family was here at the Collegium, and didn't have to leave Haven. The late-night murmuring only made him angry, as he remembered Naril. 

As soon as Dirk left, she had turned into the court tramp—Kris saw her walking with a new man every time he saw her, and there was not a doubt in his mind what they were up to. It disgusted him to no end—she was only sixteen, yet she had had more men in her few years than some of the more promiscuous women he had ever known. The trouble was that she was so damned _innocent about it all. At least the prostitutes he had run into were honest about what they did. _

No, he didn't care for Naril one bit, and he wished he dared tell Dirk why. That night in court, Naril had asked him to take her to his rooms. He knew damned well what she meant by that, but the idea of bedding one of the silly court girls just seemed absurd. It was practically begging for scandal. The next day, Dirk had practically floated into his room to inform Kris that he was in love with Naril. There had to be something going on. Usually, after seeing Kris, Dirk didn't stand a chance with the women, and he didn't mean that to sound arrogant, it was just the truth.

The only thing that kept him from strangling that bitch Naril on sight was the knowledge that Dirk and Naril were NOT lifebonded. He was a Herald—she was just an empty headed, malicious court beauty. Sooner or later one of them would realize that Dirk's first loyalty was to Valdemar, and then to his Companion. There was simply not enough room for silly games with the vixen Naril. Kris only hoped he wouldn't be hurt too badly when he learned this.

* * *

Dirk rolled over in bed. It was very nice to be home, with his family, especially now. Earlier that night, he had revealed to his parents his intent on proposing to Naril. He could tell they were nervous, but he was certain that could be cured as soon as they met her and realized how wonderful she really was. He thought back to the morning he had left. 

"Oh love, I will be counting the days until you return to me." Naril had said when she came to his quarters to bid him good-bye. 

"It's not too late for you to come with me, dearest. If my family could meet you, they will fall as in love with you as I am." Dirk said. This was not the first time he asked her to come with him for his visit.

"You know I have family obligations here that I can't ignore sweetling. Just think of me each night, and make haste on your return." 

He had never felt this way about any girl in his life. He had never needed someone quite like he needed her. She made him feel special and best of all, she made him feel handsome. He knew in his deepest heart that she didn't understand his Heraldic duties and devotion, and she never would, but that didn't phase him in the least. After all, there wasn't a couple alive who saw perfectly eye to eye in everything, right? It was this reasoning that convinced him.

Dirk hadn't mentioned his intent to anyone besides his parents. Not even Kris knew he was going to ask her to marry him, although that had to be expected. He was acting so jealous as of late! That last argument had been the last straw—he didn't bring Kris home this midwinter. It was a shame really, for his family had been expecting him. By now, he was accepted as one of their own family. But Kris deserved everything he got for being such an arrogant, big-headed little…

_:Now__ now, Chosen. He was only trying to do what's best for you. You're his best friend. He'd never intentionally hurt you.: Ahrodie said. _

_:Some__ best friend. He's not trying to do what's best for me_, just what's best for _him__ as usual. He's jealous, Ahrodie. Of anyone, I'd think you could see that.: Dirk was starting to get angry again. Things between Ahrodie and him had been a little icy ever since Naril came into his life. He just couldn't understand why she didn't like her. Naril was perfect. __:Why_ doesn't anyone want to see me happy, with someone I love?:__

He felt more than heard Ahrodie's sigh, and she didn't say anymore. 

_Well, if Kris can't accept the fact that I've fallen in love, then he's no kind of friend._ Dirk told himself. 

Dirk anxiously waited till the day he would return to Haven. He had everything planned, and the delicate silver ring tucked safely away…


	5. Chapter Five

Dirk and Ahrodie pounded into the Palace grounds only six days after Kris' letter. He sent no apologies, but what he did say was grounds for every Herald within communication to be rushed back to Haven if they weren't on duty. 

_:I can't believe this is happening again.: _Ahrodie commented grimly.  _:I had a feeling the Talamir case wasn't solved.:_

Dirk agreed, and prepared for Ahrodie to jump a small row of hedges. _:Is there proof? How can we be sure it wasn't just an accident, or some kids playing a little too rough?: _

_:I have it from Rolan that the kids she was "playing" with were no friends of hers. They have been harassing her since she got here. Rolan got to the scene just in time to hear someone shout something about 'giving her regards to Talamir'.: _

Dirk had never seen Ahrodie so worked up, but she did have good reason. This kind of thing had moved beyond mere harassment, and could now be classified as high treason. 

They trotted into the stable and Dirk gave Ahrodie a hasty rubdown. She had been running hard, and deserved a good rest, but she understood that Dirk had to report for duty. He left her in the capable hands of a stableboy, and made his way quickly to Kyril's office.

Kyril was talking to a group of young Heraldic trainees, and he seemed to be interrogating them thoroughly. He looked up at Dirk, and dismissed the students. 

"Reporting for duty, Kyril. What's been going on around here? I got a one-sentence letter from Kris saying '_There's been an assassination attempt at Talia.'_, and I got here as fast as I could."

"A group of Blues have been harassing Talia the entire time she's been here. She didn't tell anyone about it. My guess is that she didn't think she'd be believed. A week ago, they tried throwing her in the river. If Rolan hadn't heard her call…" Kyril trailed off.

"Bright Lady!" Dirk replied. "I never thought it would get to this."

"No one did. That Talia is quite adept at hiding her feelings. Anyway, she's fine, but sicker than I've ever seen a child her age. Pneumonia, the Healers, say, and it's supposed to get worse before it gets better." Kyril explained. "I've requested all off-duty Heralds back to the Palace. With so many of us here, I doubt anyone will try anything. I have a few of her closest friends guarding her from her room, and I just want everyone else to go about normal business, and keep their eyes open. I don't want it to look too much like we expect something to happen."

Dirk nodded, and took that as a dismissal. With everything under control, he thought he'd seek out Naril, and surprise her. 

He ignored Ahrodie's exasperated sigh in his mind.

   *  *  *

Kris was "patrolling" the stable areas, but on Kyril's orders, making it look "natural", like he was just out for some exercise with Tantris when the weather was absolutely frigid.

"Honestly, who rides in weather like this?" Kris wondered.

_:You do, obviously.:_ Tantris said. The cold was not dampening his good humor, at least.

"Thank you for that wonderful wisdom, granther. Now could we please go back to the stables where it's warm? I could pretend to be grooming my companion to a silver sheen, and spoiling you rotten." 

Tantris heaved a big mental sigh. _:Well, I suppose we could do that. If we must.:_

"Lead the way, horse." Kris and Tantris cantered into the stable, and found their way to Tantris' open box stall, where his grooming supplies were hanging on the wall. They didn't stay in the stall, however, they went to the end of the long building to get warm at the fireplace, passing Ahrodie's stall on the way. She looked to be sleeping. "When did Dirk get back?"

_:Early this morning. I suggest you talk to him.:_

"Thanks for the oh-so-wise advice Companion of mine." Kris said sarcastically.

Tantris snorted, and let Kris spoil him just like he said he would.

*  *  * 

Kris ran into Dirk on the way back to his room. 

"Hello." Dirk said coolly.

"How was your trip?" Kris asked, just as uncomfortable.

"Fine."

"Good."

They stood there like that, both looking at anything but each other.

"Listen, Dirk…"

"Kris…"

They looked at each other finally, and laughed. "Dirk, I wanted to apologize,  I was out of line for making a scene."

"And I'm sorry for getting so angry. I know you're just looking out for me." Dirk said.

"So. Hinds and Hounds?" 

"Um…well…actually, I'm on my way somewhere."

"Well, where are you going? I'll go with you."

"I'm going to see Naril." Dirk said, a little uncomfortably.

"What? Dirk, you can't! She's not who you think she is, she's a…"

"Don't finish that sentence! Just because you don't like her doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing her!"

"Fine!"

"Good!" Dirk stormed away, leaving Kris to gape after him.

"What is his _problem_??" He said aloud to himself. No one, not even Tantris, answered back.


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Yes, it's not the most thrilling chapter I suppose, but well…some general STUFF happens before the "good stuff" can happen, and most of it is stuff that Kris wouldn't have been privy to, since at the time he wasn't great friends with Talia. So this is just some of Kris' reflections on what has happened in the Collegium recently.

* * * 

Chapter Six

The Collegium had returned to life as usual, at least for the students. Most of them were blissfully unaware of exactly how close of a call it was for Talia. Most of them were also unaware what kind of peril Valdemar as a whole would be in if they lost Talia…

Most, but not all.

There were a few trainees who's parents had been Heralds, and they understood well what had happened and what danger Talia was still in. These Heralds, though they didn't know the young Queen's Own well, appointed themselves as her bodyguards. The kind she wouldn't ever see. She wouldn't ever know they were there…but if she were to find herself in trouble again, the tormentor would have to answer to _them_. 

Though every Herald in Whites could sense that the danger not just for Talia, but for Valdemar, was far from over. Despite this fear, Kris noted Talia's "bodyguards" with a slightly uplifted heart. It was truly amazing that even the youngest of the Heraldic trainees understood what it meant to be accepted as a Herald—it meant that you watched out for one another, and you had each other's backs. 

In time, maybe Talia would finally understand that too.

Word had already been getting around that the accident had caused a rare Gift to be awakened in Talia. There wasn't much information, and Kris could only assume her Gift was being kept quiet about, but Keren had mentioned something about Thought-sensing before.

With the recent gloom that had settled over the entire palace, she had to be feeling completely awful. The loss of Beltren, a senior Herald who was highly regarded as a teacher and friend, was enough to put most of the Heraldic Circle into a fit of depression.

There had been some amount of scandal involving young Heir Elspeth's nurse, the foreigner Hulda. It was reserved information for those higher-ranking Heralds and the Council, but because of his connections to Lord Orthallen, he sometimes learned a bit more than was supposed to be let out of Council. The recent disappearance of Hulda was an issue of concern for Orthallen, but Kris could only assume it was because he worried about the hier's well being.

The only good that was coming out of this time was the seemingly miraculous changing of the young heir-presumptive, and everyone knew it was that young Talia's doing. After all, as Queen's Own, it was one of her duties to ensure the well-being of the kingdom by making sure it's rulers were mentally fit—and by helping little Elspeth become a child instead of a Royal Brat, she was doing exactly that. Elspeth could one day be chosen, and she was also relieving an enormous burden for Selanay. The Brat was far from being a charming young girl, but Kris imagined that would come, with time. 

Things at the collegium were beginning to look a lot happier since winter, that was for sure. 

But Kris was well aware that things did not stay that way in Haven for very long, and sooner or later, something had to give.

But why, oh why did it have to happen to poor Dirk?


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: Sorry this took so long everyone! I think I was just putting off what I had to do to Dirk…

Naril waited on Dirk's bed. He would be there in only a matter of minutes, and he would find her on his bed wearing a bare minimum in the way of clothing. She knew how he looked at her, and knew just what he wanted…

Not to mention that doing this would cinch her hold on him, breaking him to her will like a little puppy. And if Dirk was blinded by her many charms and well-practiced "skills", it would make it that much easier to get her real prize—that angelic Herald Kris.

Kris was by far the most beautiful of the Heralds. His hair was as dark as midnight, but his eyes blue like an autumn sky. The Lady only knew what he looked like underneath that white uniform. For all his dazzling looks, he had a reputation for being so chaste he was next to celibate. 

Well, Naril would have to see to that.

The door flew open, and Dirk breezed in, carrying a load of packs from the stable—he was in such a hurry to report for duty earlier that he was only just now getting around to bringing them in. He dumped them unceremoniously on the floor before peeling off his shirt. He hadn't even noticed Naril, and she could tell he had every intention of finding himself a bath. 

Naril knew he enjoyed good long baths, and knew it would take him FOREVER to return, if she didn't alert him to her presence. "So eager to get started?" Naril said sweetly from the bed.

Dirk turned, and finally saw Naril—wearing practically nothing—and blushed. "Naril…I was just going to get washed up and come find you."

"Well, I'm right here, aren't I?" she said with a brilliant smile. 

Suddenly, Dirk realized what she was getting at. "Naril, we can't—I can't…we're not married!" True, the Heralds were hardly a celibate bunch, but Naril was not a Herald, and "proper" Ladies certainly did not go throwing themselves in men's beds until they were wed.

"Dirk, I want you to be my first. I love you." Naril simpered, and moved to cover herself, apparently embarrassed.

"I love you too, Naril." Dirk ducked to recover something from one of his packs. "Naril, I was hoping to do this in a more romantic place than this." Dirk opened the tiny box and presented her with the delicate engagement ring. "Will you marry me, Naril?"

Naril smiled. "Of course I will, my love." This was too perfect! She would MARRY one of the Heralds of Valdemar. She could only imagine how much power could come with that. Everyone knew the Heralds had the ear of the Queen…and she would have the ear of this Herald! 

Dirk glowed, and kissed her. "Naril…" he trailed, and blushed furiously. 

"What is it, dearling?"

"It's my first time too."

Naril kissed him again, and that led to much, much more…

Dirk and Naril lay together as the moonlight poured into the room. Dirk sighed, and Naril sensed that he was not quite content. "What is it, Dirk?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wish Kris were happy for me, too."

"Are you two still not on good terms?"

"We started making up, but we just ended up fighting again. I think he's jealous."

Naril had the beginning of an idea. Maybe this would be much easier than she thought. "Do you think…" she began. "Nevermind."

"What, Naril? You can tell me." Dirk whispered.

"Maybe I could talk to Kris. You'd have to arrange it, since I don't think he would cooperate on his own. Maybe if he sees that I'm not trying to steal you away from him, and that my intentions are good, he'll come to his senses." 

Dirk brightened, and Naril almost laughed out loud at his innocence. "That might work! I'll see to it right away tomorrow!"

Naril smiled. Yes, this would definitely be easier than she thought!

Dirk led Naril to the place where Kris would be. He sent a page to his rooms, and knew Kris would be here. Kris was probably thinking that Dirk wanted to apologize, but this was much better than an apology! If Naril and Kris could get along, his life would be so much simpler. 

This was the plan. Kris would arrive in the clearing expecting Dirk, but would find Naril there instead. Naril would explain her intentions, and help him understand that she did not want to come between them. Kris HAD to listen, he just HAD to.

Everything was set up. Naril was waiting, and Kris would be along any minute. He was going to head back to his rooms, and wait for THEM to come find HIM and tell him when they had come to some kind of alliance. He turned around to wish her luck.

And saw her tugging on the neckline of her bodice, lowering it to an almost disgraceful degree! Surely this was only to distract him a little, so that he wouldn't leave right away…Dirk ducked into the nearest shrubs. What exactly was she doing, with her breasts practically spilling out of her dress! 

Kris appeared, just as planned, and the look on his face proved that he definitely noticed Naril's…assets. 

"Herald Kris, have you been told that I am now engaged to marry your friend, Herald Dirk?"

The color drained from his face. "I…I…no, I wasn't aware of that." He stammered. 

"This puts me in a very powerful position, Herald Kris." Naril strolled to the flabbergasted Herald and put her hands seductively on his chest. "I could make his life a living hell, if I wanted."

Kris' face burned scarlet with rage. "Why, you little heinous WHORE!" he spat.

"I could make his life heaven too, if I had the right incentive." She tugged one of his tunic laces open. "I want you, Kris. Stay with me, and do as I wish, and Dirk will be one happy, happy man."

 Kris pushed her away…and Dirk emerged from the bushes, his eyes bright with tears he refused to shed, and his entire face red with anger and humiliation. Naril gasped. This was clearly NOT following her plan. Kris made use of the momentary shock to disappear. What happened now wasn't really his business, and he felt rather guiltily cheerful. NOW Dirk could see Naril for what she really was. A trashy, manipulative whore, who, at the tender age of sixteen, had already been with more men than he dared imagine…

Dirk was left alone with his fiancée. "Naril…" he couldn't form words in this state, he could only shake his head in disbelief.  "Why?"

"Why? WHY?" Naril laughed. "Dirk, why would any woman want to be with YOU when there are more HUMAN-looking men all over Valdemar? Why would any lady want to marry a man with hair like horse-chewed hay and teeth big enough to write ballads on? If it weren't for me, you would have lived your entire life a virgin, so you should be GRATEFUL I did you the service!"

Dirk made a sound that was half angry, half strangled sob. 

"And listen to you! You sound like a sick donkey from the stable! To even THINK that a lady would ever give you the correct time of day is a fool's thinking, and the world is much better off without such fools!" Naril finished, as she tugged the ring off her finger and threw it on the ground, grinding it into the dirt before she turned, and was gone.


	8. Chapter Eight

AUTHORS NOTE: I apologize for my extreme lack of updates! I've been working, going to school, participating in an active social life, and when I'm not doing any of those, I'm just simply being lazy. Life is great, yes? Oh, and I don't own Mercedes Lackey, Valdemar or it's characters blah blah blah…

Chapter Eight 

Skif landed hard on the packed dirt floor of the salle with a grunt. He was worn out and sweating, but he knew Alberich wouldn't feel sorry for him. After all if this were a real fight, would an enemy care if he were a little tired? 

Kris offered the boy a hand to help him to his feet. "Tired yet?"

"Never." Skif lied. 

"Again!" Alberich barked. 

"Sadist." 

Kris hid a smile from the weaponsmaster. Alberich had apparently decided that the former thief would become his new apprentice. Skif didn't seem thrilled about it, but no one argued with the formidable Karsite. He had Skif working out against Heralds in full Whites, and young guardsmen practically double his size.  It was against Skif's very nature as a Herald to refuse duties set before him, but it was quite clear that he was opposed to Herald Alberich's latest idea.

Alberich moved Kris and Skif through the latest moves. They were working out a new style of fighting, which involved a lot of kicking and complex foot maneuvers more than hands and blades. Alberich was hoping he could perfect it and teach it to the smaller female Trainees and anyone else lacking the upper-body strength for standard weapons training. 

"Enough. No more for today." Alberich said. He patted Skif on the back. "Again, tomorrow. Same time as today."

Skif shook his head and watched in disbelief as the weaponsmaster walked away. "Can you believe him? I've been here all day, unless I have classes!" He winced as he pulled off his armor and found several new bruises to add to the old ones. 

"Well, you're done for the evening, so I suggest you find yourself a hot bath to soak those bruises. Or maybe you can find Talia to massage them away for you…"

"What IS it with people, that they find so many reasons to pick on me!" Skif retorted as he tried to hide his flushed cheeks. 

Kris chuckled and watched Skif jog in the direction of the trainee dorms. He lingered in the salle, taking longer than usual to look over his armor for any signs of damage, and do a few more cooling-down stretches. 

Lately, Kris had been spending a lot of time out of the Palace doors—usually either here in the warm salle helping Alberich, or in Companion's Field with Tantris but lately the weather had been turning colder and it wasn't so comfortable to walk about in the dead, snow covered gardens. Midwinter was past, and now there was only time to kill until Spring. It had been cold, and the wind penetrated even the thickest cloaks. This was the time of year that most depressed Kris (and if the trainee's attitudes were anything to judge, it was the same for them), for there was simply not much to look forward to, and Spring seemed like it would never come.

But staying in the Palace wasn't much better, because that's where Dirk was, and Kris couldn't bear looking at his friend. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping well, and come to think of it, really only left his quarters when he had classes to tend to. He tried (and failed) to look less hung over than he actually was, and Kris knew the servants had been commenting on the amount of empty wine bottles in his room. 

_:He broods. You know that.:_

Kris nodded slightly. He was never surprised anymore, to find that his Companion followed his thoughts all the time, and no longer found it to be annoying. In fact, he imagined he would be quite lost without Tantris' voice always roaming around in his head.

:He won't even let me get near him. He must have a sixth sense for knowing when I'm approaching, so he can dash out of site.:

He heard the mental equivalent of a frustrated sigh. _:If I ever get my hooves on that rotten, selfish…:_

_: Evil malevolent bitch?: _Kris finished. _:I know exactly how you feel.: _Kris threw on his cloak and ventured into the late autumn wind. He had his own personal reasons for despising Naril, besides her tearing apart his best friend. It could be said that he was ashamed that he left him with her, knowing what kind of woman she was. What kind of friend was he to run away from the situation that had peaked right before his eyes? He was just as guilty as Naril for letting it happen. He was just so embarrassed by her throwing herself at him that he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, never mind that Dirk's very fragile ego was in jeopardy. 

:I wish he'd at least talk to Ahrodie.: 

Kris sent a wordless reply. Poor Ahrodie hadn't been eating well, and was starting to look unhealthy. She was deeply troubled by her Chosen's brooding, but still true to the nature of Companions, she couldn't interfere unless Dirk came to her specifically. 

Kris slowed down when he reached the Palace gardens, and it was with apprehension that he forced himself inside.

~o~

Dirk stumbled down the hall, trying to look somewhat aware of what was going on around him. He had been buried in a remote corner of the library where not even the pages could bother him. He knew he had started out with two bottles of wine, and that he drank one of them…and one of the servants must have moved the second! That was it! That would definitely explain the lack of a second bottle of wine. 

A crash sounded very near to where Dirk had been standing, and he looked around through a blurry haze. Was someone following him? He heard something crunch beneath his feet with his next step. Broken glass. Did he drop that? Dirk stooped down to pick up the shattered pieces of the wine bottle…the second wine bottle! That was it! He drank the first bottle, left it on the table in the library, and had the second bottle _in his hand_. 

Dirk shook his head, and tried to fight off the sudden lightheaded feeling. He cleaned up the largest of the pieces of glass, and tossed them in a nearby trash bin, and used his foot to brush the rest to the side. _Let the servants deal with it._

The door to his room seemed miles away, but it only took a second to get there and throw the door open. Light poured out of the room. He must have left a lamp burning. 

"Great Goddess!" Kris said, as soon as Dirk stepped into the light. 

Dirk jumped. "Oh…er…Kris. I was…library. I was readin'. Reding. I was reading." 

Kris just stared at the broken wreck that was Dirk in horror. His straw blond hair was matted and tangled, and Kris guessed that he hadn't shaved in about a week. He wasn't wearing Whites, but a strange mismatched set of gray trews and a loose-fitting blue shirt. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over.

"Reading! What exactly were you reading, good friend Dirk? A serial story printed on the bottom of wine bottles? You must have read an entire collection of novels by now!"

"Dis—this is not any of you're buis…business, _friend_. This doesn't conshern you, _friend._" Dirk sputtered, having trouble with the syllables. "Why are you he—hic!—here? At thish hour?"

"I came to talk. _Obviously_ you're in no shape now to do that. I will come back in the morning, and you'd better be sober!" Kris warned. He stuck around just long enough to make sure Dirk found his bed without hurting himself before he went in search of his own bed.

~o~

"Anyway, I should have never left you alone with her." Kris finished. They were sitting in Dirk's room, after he helped him tidy up, and Dirk had found himself a bath.

"No, Kris, the fault is mine. I was oblivious to anything but the fact that someone wanted to be with me. I shut everything out, and that was wrong, and stupid. It's me who should be sorry. I should have listened to you and Ahrodie from the start."

"Well, I suppose it does no good to lament over it. We have to let bygones be bygones, right? It's just a shame that Selany wasn't able to do anything about the matter. Most of the Heraldic Circle was furious, and if they weren't then they just hadn't heard the story."

"Really?" Dirk asked. They fell silent for a few minutes before Dirk spoke again. "I think I want to take a couple weeks leave—go home and rest for a while."

Kris nodded. "Being with your family will make you feel better. You should go. Get away from Court life for a while." 

"Kris…I don't know what to say. You deserve more than just thanks."

 "Well, I'm sure we can arrange something!" Kris said with a mischevious glint in his eye, glad that things were starting to go back to normal.


	9. Chapter Nine

_AN: Yup. It's here. The next chapter. It's not much, just kind of a fluff chapter. Sigh I know. I'd like to apologize for my extreme lack of updating in my portfolio. I've been suffering from massive writer's block, and I think it's because of stress. I just moved into my own apartment with one of my friends, and it's a lot more stressful than I thought, keeping up with bills and whatnot. But things are smoothing out, and I've been writing a bit more. So, yeah…sorry everyone! I should have a couple more chapters coming soon!_

Chapter 9

Kris folded Dirk's brief letter. Rather than coming back to Haven for the week before midwinter, he was just going to stay home, and Kris would join him at his home in the North.

He whistled as he walked down the corridor and through the student dorms. He was quite sick of taking his meals with the court. He entered the familiar dining room of the students, remembering that it hadn't been so long since he had been a lad in grays, sitting in this very dining room.

He smiled as he passed a group of boys whispering together with mischevious glints in their eyes. He took a seat in the corner near the door and accepted large helpings of Mero's delicious food. He went back to scanning the room, and paused when he spotted Talia blushing furiously as a large group of people around her laughed. Sure enough, Skif was in the vicinity. Rumors had been spreading like wildfire about the two, but Kris had trouble accepting that shy Talia would ever go for Skif, the former street rat and theif…but he couldn't deny that particular gleam in either of their eyes either!

:_That__ Skif is a lot more grown up than you might realize. He's not a little boy thief anymore.:_ Tantris observed. _:Just__ look at how his whole demeanor changes around her—he can sense how easily she can spook.:_

_:I__ believe you, featherfoot. He's definitely not the same half-starved rebelious boy he was when he arrived.:_

_:Dirk's__ going to have his hands full, anyway. If I'm thinking correctly, Skif will be getting his Whites any time within the next year and a half or so. Unless Dirk gets an assignment other than circuit riding, which I doubt, he'll end up with Skif as an intern.:_

Kris looked back at the group of students just in time to see the former thief hand Griffon's belt pouch to him, which he must have filtched from right beneath Griffon's nose. The firestarter only glared at Skif with a wry sort of humor and snatched his belongings back. By now, everyone was used to Skif's antics and couldn't be angry.

Yes indeed, Dirk would certainly have an interesting time of it!

o

Kris breathed the snow-fresh air with content. It was beatiful weather for winter. A powdery snow was falling softly all around Tantris and himself. It wasn't too cold, and Tantris' bridle bells filled the air with pleasant cheer.

He had just spent the morning packing for the journey to Dirk's home, and was only now getting on his way out of the Palace gates.

_:We'd__ be gone sooner, but SOMEONE had to load me down like a pack mule!: _Tantris teased.

"Who's the one who bragged all over Companion's Field that he could carry double his own weight?" Kris teased right back.

_:Well__, I must be able to, with you as a Herald!:_

Kris stopped laughing. "Have I gained so much weight since last time we rode out?"

Tantris laughed in his mind. _:No__, brother, you haven't. I was only teasing. What a vein little peacock you are!:_

Kris sighed, and caught sight of something a bit further out in the distance—it was Ylsa, Keren, and Talia, skating happily on the lake. There was someone on the bank tending a small fire, but the figure was so wrapped up in furs that Kris couldn't make out who it was.

_:I'll__ be! It's Herald Jadus!: _Tantris exclaimed. Just then, the figure looked up and waved merrily. The others looked up to see who Jadus was waving at and as soon as they recognized him, they waved as well.

Kris laughed and waved back, then jumped from Tantris' back and gathered some snow in his hands. The girls shrieked when they realized what he was doing, but they didn't act fast enough. He got Ylsa on the arm, and Talia when she had her back turned.They burst into gales of laughter as Keren leaped onto her own Companion's saddle and took off after him. She chased him a good way before she caught up, and proceeded to dump about an armfull of snow down Kris's cloak. She galloped away and he could hear Ylsa and Talia laughing.

"You're evil!" Kris shouted after her.

Tantris snorted and threw back his head, laughing. _:Come__ on, Herald of mine. Let's get to Dirk's before the weather changes!:_


	10. Chapter Ten

AN: No this is not a new chapter, just an update on an old one. Sorry to disappoint you all L There was some confusion about when exactly this story takes place in regards to Talia's timeline. If you who have read Arrows of the Queen recall, there is a scene where Talia goes into Companions Field and consoles some random Herald who is crying about Gerick's death. She procedes to tell him that he should remember Gerick who made the most of his life, yadda yadda yadda. Since later in the trilogy, Kris notes that Gerick was his and Dirk's mentor when they were on their internship, I figured they would have taken it pretty rough. Of course in AotQ, Talia wouldn't have known this yet.

Chapter 10

"…and that's why the telekenetic, or "fetching" Gifts are usually the most physically dangerous, while the telepathic or "thoughtsensing" Gifts usually have no physically visible sign of danger." Dirk finished.

Some of his students nodded while others jotted down some notes. "Herald Dirk, what Gift would you say is the most dangerous of all?" a student asked.

"All of the Gifts can be equally dangerous, depending on how powerful the gift is, and the emotion behind it. Take for example…" Dirk's expression went blank.

Just then, the rest of the students heard what Dirk obviously sensed just scant seconds before.

The Death Bell.

Dirk shook his head clear of his trance. "Class dismissed." He said, then rushed out of the door, leaving the students in wonder.

"What was that?"

"The Death Bell, idiot."

"I _know_ it was the Death Bell, but what happened with Dirk?"

An older student interrupted. "It's the Heraldic bond. We'll start feeling it in a few years."

"What just _happened_ though?"

The student sighed dramatically. "Back in Vanyel's time, he set a spell so that all Heralds are bonded together through the Companions. Whenever another Herald dies, almost that second, every full Herald knows at least something about what happened, depending on their gifts."

Just then, a trainee poked his head into Dirk's classroom. "Gerick."

oo

Kris nearly fell out of the saddle. "_Gerick!!_" he shouted out loud. Tantris was already heading for the temple in the middle of Companion's Field.

Images flooded Kris' mind—images of Gerick, smiling, talking to his Companion, as he walked directly into danger. He was near the Pelagirs, it looked like…

Kris blacked out before he reached the temple.

oo

A group of Heralds gathered around the temple, as their Companions stood in a circle around the belltower, and silently rang the bell. It was a low, solemn tone that rang steadily through the ears and hearts of everyone on Palace grounds.

Dirk stood, weeping silently in back of the little chapel. It wasn't Gerick's funeral yet, but a gathering of his loved ones, friends, and fellow Heralds grouped inside the room, most weeping, embracing, and comforting others. Dirk thought back to his internship with Kris. Gerick had been their mentor. It was because of Gerick that he became friends and partners with him in the first place. It was Gerick who saw their potential to work together.

Kris had been taken to the Healers with a serious backlash headache when he showed up still on Tantris' back, completely unconcious. A senior Farseeing Herald had gone with Selenay and Kyril to try to find the body. They didn't say what everyone already knew—the chances of finding an intact body were slim with the kind of gruesome death Gerick had suffered.

If they found anything important, they would send for Dirk, who would Fetch it back for them. The body, if there was one to be found, would be delivered by a caravan of royal guards. Then they would have a funeral.

oo

Kris wiped yet more tears from his face, and drank from the goblet of wine Dirk had brought him. "Why him? He wasn't even supposed to be on a dangerous circuit."

"It was completely accident. How could anyone have known the Pelagirs would have gone rogue like that?" Dirk said to his friend.

Kris had gotten it rough—because his gift was Farseeing, he was among the first to see what had happened to their old mentor. He saw Gerick exhale his last breath, and lay there bleeding, while the beast from the untamed forest sulked away into the dark woods. It had taken a visit from a MindHealer to dull the images and weaken the pain he felt.

"Most of us have the idea that because we're Heralds, we will die a glorious, heroic death. I think we forget that we're just like everyone else, and have our own share of pure dumb luck…right up to getting ravaged by wild beasts."

"It could have happened to anyone. It could have happened to an innocent civilian, or a child, wandering from its home. I'm sure Gerick thought of this, Kris. I'm sure he would have willingly given his life to insure it wouldn't happen to someone else…someone helpless."

"So would have any of us. It's the price we pay for being Heralds."


End file.
